


jump.

by unus_catboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Oneshot, Suicide, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, after tommys almost attempt, minecraft boys, sad tubbo, the compasses, theyre best friends your honor, tw // suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unus_catboy/pseuds/unus_catboy
Summary: tubbo can’t deal with the guilt. he misses tommy so much. he needs to see his best friend again.|this is messy and written at 3 am and i miss them that is allTw // suicide
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	jump.

right after tommys funeral, after tubbo said his goodbyes and thanked everyone for attending, he went back to logstedshire. he sat alone in the ruins of tommys once residence. home ? prison ? 

he looks over the broken land, the dirt tower that broke through the clouds.

“it’s my fault “ he thinks as he pulls out his compass, the words “your tommy” flash as he pulls it from his inventory. not the original, of course, that one was long destroyed. thanks to ghostbur he was able to get another one, not that it did much good now.

he watched as the needle spun in a circle. it was connected to logstedshire, not tommy himself. there was no tommy for it to connect to anyway.

it was his fault his best friend was dead. he killed himself. and it’s his fault.

there was no note left either. everything he owned was destroyed. nothing left of the loud boy. it was deafeningly silent without him. even in a crowded room tubbo felt so unbelievably alone without his tommy. his vice president. his partner in crime. his best friend..

it started to rain, part of it snow. he didn’t move, couldn’t care to. 

he stared at the tower for a while, glaring at it. almost daring it to try and speak up, or try and defend its self in some way. 

“you know..” he thought, “quackity would be a fine president..” he stood up dusting himself off, walking next to the reminder of his friends death, and started building. 

he wasn’t cut out to be a president anyway. he didn’t deserve the title. why did all these people look up to him when he was the cause of something like this ? how can he even show his face anymore. he killed his best friend. if it wasn’t for him tommy would be back at lmanberg.

he would be laughing, and pulling pranks, and listening to his discs, and happy and with tubbo. he would still be here. but he isn’t. because of him.

he was nearing the top of tommys tower now, his legs shaking from the anxiety and chill of being up so high. he reached the top.

tubbo quickly sat down, legs over the edge, and looked over tommys broken land. that still didn’t click with him. why tommy would destroy everything. 

perhaps it was a metaphor tubbo didn’t understand. or maybe one last fuck you to tubbo, to dream, to the world. one last defiance.

he wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered. he didn’t realize he was crying till they stung his face. he hiccuped.

god he missed him. he missed him so much it was painful. if tommy were here he’d be so pissed at him. he’d yell at him for even thinking about it.

he’d place a million water buckets below him, and maybe even climb up to him. he would be so disappointed in his friend. 

the metal of the compass stung his hand, but he didn’t let go. he wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting up there, watching it spin, but the sun was rising now.

he stood up shakily, the wind nearly knocking him off the tedious tower. he looked at the ground, at the destroyed land, back at his compass, and then the sunrise. he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. his chest hurt from the cold air and his sobs. 

he stood there eyes closed, and was brought back to him and tommy. at tommys bench, watching as the sun rose over their new nation. they were so happy. he misses tommy so much, more than anything. 

tubbo took a deep breath, and smiled. he held the compss close to his chest, and stepped off the tower. 

he can’t wait to see tommy again.


End file.
